


When it rains . . .

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KinKuni Week, M/M, Seijou OT4 cameo, third year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heavy rainstorm lands Kunimi at Kindaichi's place for the weekend, Kunimi has a lot of time to think about his oldest, best friend and what their relationship means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very narrative heavy, so dialogue lovers might have difficulty absorbing this. However, I think it's important to acknowledge that Kunimi isn't a talkative person, and a lot goes on in his head that we might not see without taking a peek inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Vacation // **Storm**

The rain starts about two stops after Kunimi joins Kindaichi on the bus to Aobajousai High School. It isn’t supposed to let up for a couple of days, so Kunimi makes a point to stay near Kindaichi, whose height advantage is perfect for umbrella-bearing.

They huddle together as they make the half-mile trek from the station to the school, shivering as the wind buffets and chills their soggy trouser cuffs. Kindaichi’s club jacket is draped over Kunimi’s shoulders, but even then, the latter shakes as the cold seeps into his very bones.

He knows Kindaichi is cold, too, but after spending over five years together as best friends, Kunimi knows Kindaichi will never take back the jacket until they’re safely inside the warm building because that’s just the kind of guy he is.

The day crawls by as the rain relentlessly pounds on the windows. Kunimi only picks at his bento at lunch before opting to nap instead of eat. After all, they’ve been retired from the volleyball team for months now, the club’s future now firmly in the hands of the first and second years, so he doesn’t exactly need the extra energy.

As he dozes, Kunimi is vaguely aware of someone sitting in the desk behind him, and the jacket hanging off the back of his own chair being pulled over his slumped form. He smiles into the stack of textbooks he’s using for a pillow.

“There’s a typhoon advisory,” Kindaichi says softly.

It’s an old habit for them. Kindaichi joins Kunimi for lunch and does most of the talking while Kunimi listens. And this time, Kindaichi fills Kunimi in on the weather forecast for the next few days, noting the handful of bus stops that tend to close during flooding situations. One of them is Kunimi’s usual stop, which makes him stir and murmur, “Huh?”

Sleep fogged eyes catch Kindaichi’s wry smile. “I thought that would wake you up.” His cheeks redden just a little. “I was thinking . . . maybe you could just come to my place for the weekend. It’s on higher ground, and I’m sure your parents won’t mind.”

Kunimi considers the offer. Kindaichi is right about the bus stops, of course, and if Kunimi were to walk from the nearest stop that won’t close to his house, it would be over three kilometers in the heavy rain.

He shudders at the very thought.

Sliding his phone out of his pocket, Kunimi texts his mother and asks if it’s all right for him to take Kindaichi up on his offer. He gets a quick affirmative and a promise that his dad will drop of a bag of necessities for the weekend.

“Mom said okay,” Kunimi offers, and his chest tightens just a little at Kindaichi’s broad smile. “I’ll spring for pizza.”

Kindaichi’s eyes widen, and so does his grin. Kunimi will never get tired of how much Kindaichi loves simple pleasures, his joy almost child-like in its sincerity.

With a hum of contentment, Kunimi pushes his unfinished bento towards Kindaichi and settles back down on his makeshift sleep space. “You wanna finish? I’m not in the mood for food.”

Kunimi doesn’t need to see it to know the battle that is waging inside Kindaichi right now. Refusal. Curiosity. Open the bento. Close it. Start to refuse. Open it again. Shrug. Start eating. The click of chopsticks concludes the usual ritual, and Kunimi tunes out for the rest of the lunch, not stirring until the warning bell shoos Kindaichi back to his own classroom and the rest of the students in 3-5 back to their assigned seats.

After the final bell, Kunimi waits outside his classroom door, knowing Kindaichi will be by to collect him soon. They walk together to the bus stop, Kunimi once again wearing both their jackets as they huddle together under Kindaichi’s umbrella.

The bus is warm from the press of bodies, and it’s a relief to Kunimi as he burrows into Kindaichi’s side as the other boy talkstalkstalks about this and that. Kunimi listens with his eyes closed. More weather, homework, the volleyball team, how to keep busy for the weekend. The last one makes Kunimi smile into Kindaichi’s shoulder, because he’s sure his friend doesn’t even know that he could easily spend three days just like this.

They leave the bus in relative silence, and Kunimi is glad the walk to the apartment Kindaichi shares with his mother is only a block. However, by the time they have the building in their sights, they’re both running to get out of the relentless rain.

Inside, Kindaichi’s place looks just like Kunimi remembers — small and sparse, but filled with all the right things to make it a home. Pictures of Kindaichi at all ages litter the walls, from a wobbling toddler to the team photo they had received at the beginning of the school year.

Kindaichi disappears into the kitchen, reemerging ten minutes later with two steaming mugs of tea. From his spot under the already-running kotatsu, Kunimi gratefully accepts as Kindaichi slides underneath next to him with their backs against the couch and shoulders firmly pressed together.

“Thank you,” Kunimi says quietly, letting the heat of the cup seep into his skin. As he says it, he feels Kindaichi lean in just a little bit closer as he murmurs, “You’re welcome.”

They sit like this, staring past the old television set that isn’t even on, in an unusual silence. Well, unusual for Kindaichi. He’s not filling the empty spaces with inane dialogue, which in itself makes Kunimi swivel his head to the side to look at his friend.

Kindaichi is worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he gazes off into something in his imagination far more interesting than the patch of wall he’s really looking at. A frown tugs at Kunimi’s mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kindaichi rasps, which gives Kunimi more of an answer than his words.

Not sure why Kindaichi is in an off mood, Kunimi wordlessly drags their school bags and pulls out their textbooks. He knows Kindaichi has calculus and physics homework, and Kunimi has both of those plus English.

In under an hour, Kunimi is finished with his assignments quickly enough to help Kindaichi through the final scraps of his physics work. He knows Kindaichi will never ask for help, but the way Kindaichi chews on the end of his pencil tells Kunimi otherwise.

They finish just in time to catch the last of the daylight creeping into the windows. Of course, it’s still raining, but the sound is gentle against the thick concrete walls of the building. Kunimi feels his eyelids drooping as the gentle hum of rain colludes with the warmth of the kotatsu and the firm, comfortable presence next to him to make him sleepy.

Kindaichi chuckles beside him. “Don’t fall asleep now, or you’ll be up all night.”

“No I won’t,” Kunimi murmurs as he slips himself under Kindaichi’s arm. “I could sleep forever when it rains.”

The arm tightens around Kunimi, and he can almost feel Kindaichi smile. “We could just head to bed if you want to sleep.”

It doesn’t escape Kunimi that Kindaichi says ‘we’ and not ‘you.’ The idea that Kindaichi doesn’t want to be awake without him tugs at something in Kunimi’s chest. The decision isn’t hard to make. “Yada,” he grumbles as he wraps his arms around Kindaichi’s waist. “Warm.”

Kunimi feels Kindaichi stiffen at his touch, but it rapidly dissipates as his arm tucks Kunimi just a little bit closer. Engulfed in warmth and comfort, Kunimi quickly drifts off to sleep.

He awakens a little while later to the sound of a knock on the door. Suddenly, the cocoon of heat built up whooshes away as Kindaichi stands up and answers it. Soon, Kindaichi returns and sets a pizza box on top of the kotatsu.

“Thought you might be hungry,” Kindaichi offers. “You didn’t finish your lunch.

In reply, Kunimi’s stomach protests its lack of contents, and he smiles sheepishly at Kindaichi. “Thank you.”

Kunimi doesn’t realize how hungry he is until he polishes off the cheese-only half of the entire pizza while Kindaichi is still only two slices in to the pepperoni and pineapple other side. He contemplates snagging a slice of Kindaichi’s, but the idea of fruit on a pizza appalls him enough to abstain.

While Kindaichi continues to eat, Kunimi flicks on the television, knowing but not caring that Friday night programming isn’t the best. He finds some random sports anime, knowing it’s what Kindaichi would end up watching, and settles back into his friend’s warmth.

Sometime after ten, Kindaichi's mother, Shuuko, wearily treads through the door and gives Kunimi a watery smile. "Hello, Akira-kun."

"How are you, Kindaichi-san?" Kunimi pats Kindaichi's snoozing form draped on his shoulder and gives her a twitch of the lips. "Pardon the intrusion."

She sighs. "I'm good. Just tired."

Kunimi pops open the pizza box and notices two slices remaining. "Yuutarou saved you a couple pieces."

Kneeling next to her son, Shuuko kisses Kindaichi on the forehead and grabs the pizza box. "Such a sweet boy."

For a moment, Kunimi recalls the selfish moment when he had contemplated eating the last of the pizza, and he looks away from Shuuko. “Do you have a couple of pillows? We can stay out here if you want to take the room.”

Shuuko shakes her head. “Oh, no, Akira-kun. I couldn’t make you boys sleep on the floor. I’ll be fine on the sofa.”

Eyes directing towards Kindaichi, who is still hanging off of his shoulder, Kunimi gives her a wry smile. “I don’t want to wake him up, and the floor is fine with me. Thank you for the offer, though, Kindaichi-san.”

Kunimi knows their living situation is a sore spot for both Kindaichi and his mother, with one bedroom between the two of them, with Kindaichi often sleeping on the sofa. It had taken Kindaichi nearly three years to invite Kunimi over just to hang out after school, and he doesn’t extend the offer very often.

But Kunimi has never cared about the humility of the Kindaichi abode. The strong bond between Kindaichi and his mother is worth more than the nicest apartment in Sendai, and Kunimi is glad Kindaichi has someone in his life that loves him like he deserves.

Without further protest, Shuuko appears with two pillows. “Thank you,” Kunimi says after she yawns loudly. “Good night, Kindaichi-san.”

“Good night, Akira-kun.”

Kunimi eases a pillow behind Kindaichi and lightly shakes his shoulder. “Lay back.” Kindaichi grumbles something Kunimi can’t quite piece together, but he does as he’s told, pulling the kotatsu’s thick blanket edge up to his chin.

However, before Kunimi settles into his own pillow, he takes a moment to look at Kindaichi. Tall, weedy Kindaichi is so small huddled under the covers, with his absurd hairdo the only remnant of his usual stature. With a soundless chortle, Kunimi runs his fingers through the stiff locks until they fall freely around Kindaichi’s sleep-softened face.

“Good night, Yuutarou,” Kunimi whispers as he tucks in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - **Cooking** // **Sleepover**

Kunimi awakens to the sound of an obnoxious ringtone and a warm arm wrapped around his waist. A groan comes behind him, vibrating into the soft flesh of his neck.

Oh, yeah. School.

Some days (usually of the weekend ilk), Kunimi curses his choice of a high school that does half-days on Saturdays. Apparently, Kindaichi agrees. He feels the swing of an arm and a sharp cessation of the source of their irritation before Kindaichi pulls him in tighter.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kunimi is sure he knows that friends don’t usually spoon while they sleep, but what does it matter when neither of them care for what is conventional. Kindaichi might, Kunimi thinks, but if he really did, they wouldn’t be tangled up with each other under the kotatsu, fighting off the alarm.

But better sense wills out, and Kunimi forces his eyes open. It’s still dark out, the early November sunrise almost an hour away. There is a pinprick of light coming from the microwave clock, but he can make out the vague outline of someone moving around the room.

“Don’t worry about getting up, Akira-kun,” Shuuko says softly. “The school website said today’s half-day is canceled because of the storm. Go back to sleep.”

From behind him, Kindaichi croaks, “Thanks, Mom.” He nuzzles his face into the curve of Kunimi’s neck and yawns. “Go back to bed. You don’t have to work for another four hours.”

Kunimi can almost see her resigned smile. “It’s Saturday, Yuu. I work the breakfast shift today, and then the dinner shift later.”

The lips mashed into Kunimi’s shoulder pull into a frown. “I’ll make lunch.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll be back in a bit.” There is a subtle click as the door closes and locks.

Kindaichi stiffens as the sound, pulling away until Kunimi misses the warmth that had leeched over from his friend. “I hate that she has to go out in this.”

Propping himself on his elbows, Kunimi looks over at Kindaichi who is lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wants to say something reassuring, but since he can't think of anything that doesn't sound like empty platitude, Kunimi merely shrugs and says, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Groaning, Kindaichi shakes his head. "I think I'm already awake."

Kunimi gives him a resigned smile. "And my dad will probably be by in an hour or so drop off my stuff on his way to work."

"I can't believe they aren't closing the store early today," Kindaichi hisses, in reference to Kunimi's father's job as manager in a Sendai city department store. The restaurant where Shuuko works is in the same building. "No one is going out in this crap."

Though Kunimi can't think of anything better to do than shop on a rainy day, he doesn't say as much. Instead, he settles for hoisting himself up and rubbing his eyes. Kindaichi does the same, and soon they both reluctantly remove themselves from the cozy warmth of the kotatsu in favor of draping themselves on the couch, unable to muster the energy to do anything more substantial.

It's nearly a half hour later before there is a brisk knock on the door. Kindaichi answers, bowing when he sees Kunimi's dad, Takashi, on the other side. "Good morning, Kunimi-san."

Takashi, who is even less animated than his mellow son, merely offers a Bob of the head as he holds out a stuffed duffle bag. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kindaichi-kun. Is my son up yet?"

Kunimi slumps off the couch and pads over to the door. "Hey, Dad."

"Your mother and I are going to stay with your grandmother until the flooding dies down." He reaches for his wallet and pulls out twenty-thousand yen and a credit card, which he hands over to Kunimi. "If you need anything, give us a call. Your laptop, tablet, and the wifi hotspot are in the bag. Your spare inhaler is in there, just in case, and your mom threw in a few bags of candy from that stash you think we don't know about."

Cheeks red, Kunimi says, "Thanks, Dad. I should be fine."

They say a quick goodbye, and right after the door closes behind Takashi, Kunimi pulls the collar of his shirt over his face. "That was awful."

However, Kindaichi is staring at him, wide-eyed. "Dude, your dad just  _handed_  you twenty-thousand? That's more than I see in a year."

Kunimi freezes. He is very aware of the gap in finances between the Kindaichi and Kunimi households. As long as he has been aware of it, he has done his best to minimize its effect on their friendship, but Takashi has never been one to consider affluence to be something worth hiding. It's, as he says, 'just money.'

"I think he is just being paranoid. Either that or my mom is threatening to make him stay with Grandma for the entire week and he won't get around to giving me lunch money." When he notices Kindaichi's shoulders turn a little less rigid, Kunimi adds, "That will probably be enough for lunch all month and my new train pass. Might keep the credit card, though."

Kindaichi laughs, and Kunimi knows the awkward moment has passed.

They don’t speak again of the lump of bills shoved in Kunimi’s bag as Kindaichi resigns himself to making breakfast while Kunimi changes out of the school uniform he’d slept in. The scent of frying vegetables gradually fills the apartment, drawing Kunimi away from the promise of a shower.

Sitting at the battered kitchen table, Kunimi watches as Kindaichi tosses their breakfast with a schooled flick of the wrist, neatly landing back in the wok. Next to the range, the rice cooker steams away while small slabs of tofu sizzle on the tabletop grill on the other side of the counter.

“You’re very good at this,” Kunimi remarks, impressed that Kindaichi has this skill that he has somehow gone nearly a decade without knowing. “Did your mom teach you?”

Kindaichi shrugs. “I just figured it out. It’s either that or eat out of a microwave forever.” Without missing a beat, he flips the tofu over and tosses the vegetables one last time before turning off the burner.

The rest of breakfast falls together like a symphony, with the rice cooker clicking off just as Kindaichi finishes plating the vegetables, and the tofu coming off last with perfectly even grill marks. Kunimi’s belly rumbles in anticipation as he looks at the first hot meal he’s had for breakfast for as long as he can remember.

“Thank you,” Kunimi says quietly as Kindaichi sets a plate in front of him. He bows his head when Kindaichi flushes and gives a quick blessing before diving in.

They eat quietly, but Kunimi mentally catalogs every unspoken compliment that springs to his mind about Kindaichi’s cooking. His friend is certainly better at it than either one of his parents, which isn’t surprising since Kunimi learned how to order takeout at the tender age of seven.

When they finish, Kunimi starts to clean up. Kindaichi opens his mouth to protest, but he’s cut off by Kunimi’s firmly set jaw and a curt wave. Kindaichi ducks his head and says, “I’ll, um, be in the shower, then.”

Kunimi smiles to himself as he washes the dishes, happy to know this new side of Kindaichi.

Once they both take their turns in the shower, Kunimi pulls out his laptop and says, “Want to watch a movie?”

It’s almost noon before Kindaichi darts to his feet, muttering about forgetting lunch. He’s mid-task when Shuuko returns, bringing with her a wide smile and a bag of groceries. “Are you boys enjoying yourselves?”

“Yeah, Mom.” Kindaichi rushes to take the bag and help her out of her coat. She beams at him.

Watching Kindaichi and his mother tugs at something warm in Kunimi’s chest. For all the nice things in the Kunimi house, he thinks he wouldn’t mind trading half of them to have the level of devotion Kindaichi and Shuuko have for each other.

With a chortle, Kunimi says, “Kindaichi, you should probably check the food.”

Kindaichi’s eyes bulge as he sprints back into the kitchen. Kunimi hears a _crash_ and a muffled expletive. Kunimi can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re here, Akira-kun,” Shuuko says after the din in the kitchen dulls. “Yuutarou is always happier when you’re around. You’re a good friend to him, and I appreciate it.”

Kunimi regards Shuuko carefully. “He’s my best friend, Kindaichi-san. I don’t know where else I’d be.”

Shuuko grins when she cottons on to what Kunimi has implied. “Good. Now, let’s go see if Yuu burned lunch.”

Lunch, as it turns out, is actually more than all right, and Kunimi has a silent moment to himself as he takes his first bite. If breakfast was perfect, then this meal is divine. Shuuko showers praise on Kindaichi as she eats, and Kunimi derives a certain measure of satisfaction watching Kindaichi turn beet red.

After the meal concludes, even though all he wants to do is nap, Kunimi helps Kindaichi clean up while Shuuko rests on the couch. It isn’t long before she falls asleep sitting up, and Kindaichi is right there, tugging a soft throw blanket up to her shoulders. Kunimi’s heart jumps just a little when Kindaichi kisses his mother on the forehead and murmurs, “Love you, Okaa-chan.”

Kunimi grabs his tablet and says softly, “Come on. Let’s let her rest.”

Kindaichi nods and follows Kunimi into the other room. The latter, however, decides that he would much rather do the same and sprawls out on the bed. He hands the tablet to Kindaichi and says, “I got a new game you might like. I’m gonna sleep for a bit.”

Eyes bright, Kindaichi takes the tablet and looks through Kunimi’s game catalog. “That does look pretty cool.” He eases back, lying flush against Kunimi on the bed as he starts up the game.

Even as Kunimi starts drifting off, he hears Kindaichi say, “By the way, I wanted to explain about last night.”

“Oh?”

Kindaichi grunts an affirmative. “Yeah. You were shivering. I didn’t want things to get weird or anything between us, but you’re always so cold and we both got so wet in the rain and I was worried you’d get sick.”

 _Oh_.

“It was nice,” Kunimi admits. “I don’t sleep well most of the time, but I did last night. Thank you.” With that, he yawns and flaps the bedspread over himself and as much of Kindaichi as he can. He can reason what this all means to him later when his brain is not so foggy.

Kunimi drifts off to the subtle sounds of laser swords cutting a swath through zombie hordes with a gentle smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - **Video Games** // AU

Kunimi awakens to the sight of Kindaichi hugging the tablet for dear life as he burrows his face into Kunimi’s belly. With a hum of contentment, he cards his fingers through Kindaichi’s shower-softened hair and closes his eyes to the light streaming through the bedroom window.

With each one of Kindaichi's sleep-scratched breaths, Kunimi thinks that maybe he does like the rain after all when he can spend it inside with present company.

However, Kunimi's eyes pop open in shock when he feels lips press against the exposed sliver of skin on his stomach where his shirt has managed to ride up. Silently, he lies there, heart hammering in his chest and breath stuttering in his lungs.

In his entire conscious life, Kunimi can't ever recall a time when someone else's mere touch has thrown his entire system into such disarray. However, Kindaichi's sleepy murmurs against his bare flesh has make Kunimi's body forget how to function properly.

But when Kindaichi whispers Kunimi's name - and not his surname, either - before letting out a noisy groan, Kunimi feels goosebumps flare up all over his body.

Kunimi doesn't know what the hell is happening, but he is fairly certain Kindaichi would be mortified to have an audience. More reluctantly than he would've liked, Kunimi grips Kindaichi's shoulder and gives it a gentle shake.

With a grumble, Kindaichi stirs and sits up, gaze bleary and hair sticking every direction but flat. "Whazzat?"

Concocting the kindest lie he can think of, Kunimi says, "Should we check on your mom?"

Kindaichi vaults off the bed after looking at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. "Crap, yeah. She has to leave at 16:00 to get there on time, and that's only fifteen minutes away."

As Kindaichi rushes out of the room, Kunimi releases a heavy breath that had built up in those strange, warm minutes while Kindaichi was still asleep. So, that’s new. He might not know exactly what happens in Kindaichi’s dreamland, but he’s got a good idea who the starring cast is.

Kunimi isn’t an idiot. He is aware that it’s perfectly normal for guys their age to have steamy dreams, and it’s just as average for those dreams to involve some sort of latent fantasy one might not allow oneself to cultivate during waking hours. Dreams about sex, about girls . . . or _not_ girls. He also doesn’t believe himself to be ignorant to the concept that of all the boys he knows, it’s not only possible but likely that at least one of them is attracted to other guys. Maybe even to Kunimi himself.

It will just take a while to adjust to the idea that Kindaichi is the one who mastered all of those odds.

But that problem is far too complex for Kunimi’s sleep-fogged brain to process, so he decides to lay back and pull up the most mindless game he has on his tablet instead.

Kindaichi returns a few minutes later, out of breath but smiling. “Good thing you thought of it. She was still asleep, but she made it out on time, and I made her a bento for her lunch.”

“I’m glad,” Kunimi says flatly as he tries to maneuver the tetromino into the little slot he has saved for it. “Since you got the pizza last night and made breakfast and lunch, I’ll get takeout. I’m thinking Thai.”

Kunimi doesn’t even need to look to know Kindaichi is shaking his head. “You don’t have to do that. I did invite you, so you’re my guest.”

“I know I don’t,” Kunimi answers, his brows knit together as his line levels start to approach dangerous heights. “But I want to. And we can order extra, because I know your mom really likes the pad thai from the place down the street.”

This squelches Kindaichi’s complaints in short order, leaving them in the tentative position of Kindaichi shifting his weight back and forth and wringing his hands while watching Kunimi try and fail to stay focused on Tetris.

“What?” Kunimi finally says, putting down the tablet.

Kindaichi jolts. “Um, nothing. I just . . .” His mouth tugs into a frown. “Why are you playing Tetris? That game is like a hundred years old.”

Shrugging, Kunimi closes out of the game and puts the tablet on the bedside table. “It’s the only game I don’t suck at.” He yawns loudly and stretches his arms before slipping out of the bed.

“Huh?” Kindaichi gapes at him. “But you have so many cool games. How can you suck at all of them?” He picks up Kunimi’s tablet as if it’s the source of his confusion. “And you’re always playing games.”

“And it’s always Tetris,” Kunimi says baldly as he pats his tousled hair down. “So, do you want to do anything? I haven’t watched any of this season’s episodes of Avengers Assemble. We could marathon that if you want.”

Kindaichi’s eyes brighten, as they are wont to do at the mention of anything Marvel. “Yeah!”

As Kunimi crouches to plug his laptop into the television, he smiles to himself when he’s sure that Kindaichi can’t see.

They pile together under the kotatsu once again, using a wireless mouse like a remote control, and neither are inclined to get up until the soggy delivery guy arrives well after dark, who leaves with a large tip and a quiet thank you from Kunimi.

It isn’t until they exhaust a huge swath of an entire season before either of them speak of anything not related to the show. “Kunimi,” Kindaichi asks, his voice hesitant, “have you ever, um, you know . . . kissed someone?”

Kunimi nearly chokes on his long-cold tea. “What makes you ask that?” he replies, voice far calmer than the rest of him feels.

“I don’t know,” Kindaichi says, sighing as he slumps back against the couch. “I guess it’s because we’re almost done with school and I never even got the chance.” His face blanches. “What if I _never_ get kissed?”

Kunimi shakes his head. “That won’t happen.”

“How do you know?” Kindaichi’s eyes are wide as he looks at Kunimi.

Raising a brow, Kunimi asks, “You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?”

Coloring, Kindaichi looks down at the hands knotted in his lap. “I want to be happy with someone someday,” he admits, kneading his bottom lip with his teeth. “My mom can’t keep a boyfriend because no one wants to deal with somebody else’s kid. She doesn’t even try anymore.”

When Kunimi hears a loud sniffle, his chest aches.

“I’ve never even seen what a happy couple looks like.” Kindaichi draws his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them. He adds, muffled but oh-so-loud in Kunimi’s ears, “How am I supposed to find something I don’t even know how to look for?”

All Kunimi can do is blink in surprise as the sounds of Kindaichi’s distress fill his ears. In a flurry, his brain picks and pulls a hundred things that crash together all at once, and they paint a picture that squashes down on Kunimi’s chest like a boulder.

Kindaichi truly thinks he’s hopeless and unlovable, and the mere idea makes Kunimi want to puke.

He should say something, he knows that, but Kunimi’s tongue refuses to wrap itself around the words Kindaichi needs to hear. So he does what he can do, and that’s wrap his arms around his shaking best friend and rest his forehead on a quivering shoulder. Finally, he manages to eke out, “You’ll find it. Someone’s going to want to kiss you every day for the things you do that you don’t even know are amazing.”

“You’re just saying that,” Kindaichi croaks.

“Mmhmm,” Kunimi hums. Without a second guess, he appends, “Because it’s true.”

Kindaichi is silent for a long, breathless minute before he says, “Akira, you don’t even know what that means to hear you say that.”

Surprised at Kindaichi’s use of his given name for the second time that day, Kunimi softly kisses Kindaichi’s shoulder. “Just as long as _you_ know it.”

They stay wrapped up in each other, a mess of tangled limbs and conflicting feelings, until the sound of the key in the lock signals Shuuko’s return close to midnight.

Kindaichi is out like a light, but Kunimi is anything but able to sleep at the moment. He locks eyes with Shuuko and gets the overwhelming feeling that she _knows_. About Kindaichi’s fears of being alone and unwanted, about how much he thinks on these things. How he feels about Kunimi.

Carefully, Kunimi extricates himself from Kindaichi’s grasp until he can follow Shuuko into the other room, where she waits for him with her head hanging low.

“You know, don’t you?” Kunimi asks simply.

Shuuko gives Kunimi a tired, sad look that makes her seem older than Kunimi has ever seen her. “Probably longer than he has,” she admits. “Please don’t hate him for it, Akira-kun.”

Kunimi’s blood runs cold at her words. “Do you really think that little of me?” he spits. “I’m not my father, Kindaichi-san. Things that shouldn’t matter just . . . I don’t think like that.” He turns away so she can’t see the look of disgust he knows is there.

“I apologize, Akira-kun.” Shuuko’s voice is thick. “You’ve been Yuu’s friend for ten years, and I should know better. I’m just —” He hears her words quaver. “I’m not going to be around forever, and I don’t think I could bear the thought of no one loving my beautiful baby boy because of something as unimportant as him being gay.”

Teeth gritting together, Kunimi spins on the balls of his feet. “Then _I_ will!”

Surprised at his own vehemence, Kunimi takes a moment to drink in the sight of Shuuko’s shock before he turns to leave the room, only throwing a cursory, “There’s curry in the fridge,” over his shoulder.

Back in the living room, Kunimi freezes when he sees that Kindaichi is awake and glaring at him. “Dude, don’t talk to her that way.”

“Kindaichi, I —”

“Shut up!” Kindaichi clambers to his feet, still wobbly from slumber yet able to use all 193 centimeters of his height to full advantage. “You’d better have a damn good reason for being nasty to my mother, Kunimi.”

Shuuko rushes into the room and plants her hands on Kindaichi’s chest, pushing him onto the couch, where he lands in a surprised sprawl. “That’s enough, Yuutarou! You don’t know what we were talking about, but the last person you should be angry at his Akira-kun.”

Kindaichi, still shaking from the standoff, looks back and forth between Kunimi and Shuuko, jaw clenching and unclenching. “Someone needs to tell me what’s going on.”

For a short, sadistic moment, Kunimi considers telling Kindaichi about earlier in the bedroom, but as quickly as the thought appears he shunts it aside. There will be a day when he says something to Kindaichi about it; however, this is not that day. Not when something rigid and cold has thrust itself between them over a few misheard words.

“It’s nothing, sweetheart,” Shuuko says at last. “I swear, Akira-kun has spoken to me with nothing but the appropriate respect.” She looks away. “I’m just worried about you, but I’m your mother. It’s my job.”

Kindaichi, Kunimi can tell, is clearly unsatisfied with her response but doesn’t push it further. But the tightening screw of tension between the three of them is already starting to unwind, and with a grunt, he grumbles, “Let’s just go to bed.”

“Fine.” Kunimi follows Kindaichi back to the kotatsu, noting but not objecting when Kindaichi makes a point of not touching their shoulders together.

Shuuko is frowning at both of them, but only Kunimi understands why.

“Oh,” she adds as her hand falls on the doorknob. “The rain finally stopped.”

As he stares at the ceiling until his eyes refuse to stay open, Kunimi muses to himself that things were better when it was still raining.

Neither of them sleep well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to put any angst in this, I swear. But seven chapters of non-conflict is almost impossible. Gomen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Middle School // **Third Years**
> 
> It could ambiguously be either, since they're currently third years but Shuuko and Kunimi reflect on stuff about middle school. Either way...idk.

Kunimi gives up on proper sleep about half past seven in the morning, opting instead to crawl out of the covers and over to the kitchen so he can flip through his phone without waking Kindaichi. He quickly finds himself on the Sendai municipal page and notices that both the typhoon and flood advisory have lifted and that all buses are running normally for the day.

His reason to stay here is gone, and much to his surprise, Kunimi would very much like to leave.

The idea of conversing with Kindaichi has never tired him before, but Kunimi’s brain reels at the thought of confronting his friend after their conflict the night before. They will have to talk it out eventually because Kindaichi will drag around his angst over the subject until he has a reason not to, and Kunimi finds that the most tiresome of all.

Things would be much simpler if he could just tell Kindaichi what he and Shuuko had been talking about, but that’s an entirely different matter and therefore out of the question. Kunimi can’t imagine that either possible outcome of that subject would be desirable. Kindaichi would likely either distance himself from Kunimi, or Kunimi would be put on the spot to respond to a question he has no idea what the answer is.

As he starts a pot of coffee, Kunimi considers that very question. How _does_ he feel about Kindaichi having ‘those kind’ of feelings for him?

He imagines the usual reaction from a regular guy is abject horror, but Kunimi doesn’t think that is his particular case. After all, this is Kindaichi; they’ve been best friends since they were seven. Kunimi hadn’t had a real friend as a child until he met a gangly, sloppy-haired child wandering around the department store Kunimi’s father runs, where Shuuko also works.

They were like oil and water when they met, but also bored enough not to care. Kunimi had a pocket full of yen to blow in the arcade, and Kindaichi a threadbare rucksack with nothing but an old book and a battered bento for his lunch. Kunimi didn’t want to play games, and Kindaichi didn’t want to read a book. So they had traded, and they haven’t stopped since.

Kunimi and Kindaichi grew up together. They started volleyball together. Went to middle school and high school together. Laughed together. Cried together when they failed.

For all intents and purposes, Kindaichi is the brother that Kunimi never had and didn’t know he needed until he did. However, as he starts to dissect these memories of the two of them, stripping Kindaichi out of them piece by piece, Kunimi’s chest aches with the loss of them.

Half the pot of coffee is gone before his thoughts were interrupted by Shuuko.

“You’re up early, Akira-kun,” she observes.

Kunimi shrugs. “Couldn’t pretend to sleep anymore.”

Shuuko sighs as she pours a cup and drinks it black. Her eyes widen in surprise. “You make very good coffee. Yuu hasn’t quite got the hang of it yet because he doesn’t drink it.”

“College will fix that.” Kunimi drains the cooling dregs of his mug. “Can I ask you something?”

Nodding, Shuuko answers, “Of course.”

“When did you know?”

Shuuko is silent for a long time, and Kunimi briefly considers whether he should specify whether he’s asking how long she’s known Kindaichi likes boys or how long Kindaichi has liked Kunimi in particular. If he’s honest, Kunimi wants to know both, but the latter seems more relevant.

“Probably your first year in middle school is when I figured out he probably wasn’t interested in girls,” Shuuko offers. When Kunimi’s gaze sharply jerks in her direction, she offers him a tight smile. “He has never really talked about girls at all, but he talked about you and Kageyama-kun all the time back then. I understood why he talked about you so much, but I started to wonder when he talked about Kageyama-kun less and less as time went by.”

Kunimi frowns. “Well, Kageyama did sort of turn into an asshole.” He flushes when the crude word slips out of his mouth. “Excuse my language, Kindaichi-san.”

She chuckles. “I think that’s the word Yuu used at the time, too, come to think of it.” Shuuko sighs and tops off her coffee. “But how Yuu dealt with it . . . it was so bad.” Shaking her head, she sets down her coffee and draws a heavy breath. “He would barely eat, he stopped doing his homework, and he just snapped every time I asked him what was wrong. It didn’t take long to figure out he was heartbroken.”

Kunimi blinks as he absorbs all of this, unable to do anything else in its wake. Kindaichi and _Kageyama_? Pissy, introverted, awkward, socially-deficient Kageyama Tobio was Kindaichi’s first crush? He feels a momentary flash of annoyance that he had been Kindaichi’s second choice to someone neither of them particularly like.

Shuuko must have picked up on Kunimi’s stormy thoughts, resting a warm hand on his tense shoulder. “Sometimes, you can’t help who you love, but things usually work out for the best. Yuu’s father was . . . he wasn’t a good man, but I wasn’t a good judge of character at the time. But I wouldn’t take back a minute of my time with him because it made me stronger, and it gave me my baby boy.”

Cottoning on to her meaning, Kunimi thinks aloud, “And you’re saying that Kindaichi learned how not to be in love by being in love with someone who couldn’t give him what he needed?”

She smiles. “That’s right, but it also gave him you, Akira-kun.”

Kunimi quirks a brow. “How so? We were already friends.”

“Of course you were,” she explains, “but you were there for him through all of it and showed him what people do for the ones they love.”

“But you do everything for him, Kindaichi-san.” Kunimi worries his bottom lip as he considers her words. They make no sense to him, and he says as much.

Shuuko gives him a look that Kunimi might characterize as patronizing and he bristles. “Why are you looking at me like I’m missing something obvious?”

“Because you are, Akira-kun.” She tops off Kunimi’s coffee to drain the pot. “Yuu loves you because you do everything you can not to hurt him or make him feel like less. You’re a good boy, and the best thing that ever happened to him was the day he met you.”

Kunimi gapes at her, jaw slack as he takes in her completely serious expression. So, maybe it isn’t as much of a mystery as he is making it out to be; he’ll acknowledge that. But it still leaves a yawning lack of information when it comes to how Kunimi feels about Kindaichi in that respect.

With a groan, he rubs his face with his hands and hopes to shove the answers into his brain by brute force. “What am I supposed to tell him?”

“I can’t answer that for you, Akira-kun.” She squeezes Kunimi’s shoulder. “But I have a hunch that once you work through your own feelings, you won’t have too much trouble going from there.”

Shuuko finishes her coffee and rinses out the cup before leaving Kunimi to his rushing thoughts.

It’s about an hour before Kindaichi comes into the kitchen to find Kunimi still staring at a cold cup of coffee. “Hey,” he says quietly.

Kunimi doesn’t look up at Kindaichi’s greeting. “Hey,” he replies, not sure he can make anything more substantial come out of his mouth.

Kindaichi trudges to heat up water for his normal morning cup of tea. As the microwave hums, Kindaichi puts a hand over Kunimi’s cup of coffee and hums in disapproval. “Dude, that’s cold. Are you even going to drink it?”

“No.” Kunimi casts a sideways glance at Kindaichi, who is doing his best not to meet Kunimi’s gaze. “We should talk.”

The microwave beeps, granting Kunimi a short respite from Kindaichi’s attention, but soon Kindaichi is sitting across from him with a steaming mug and an expectant expression. Kunimi regrets his haste to bring up the subject.

“Last night, I wasn’t arguing with your mother. You can ask her if you want.” Kunimi reaches out to grab his cup and empty it into the sink, but he’s surprised to find that it’s shaking. Instead, he pulls it back and stuffs it under his thigh to quiet its treacherous tremors. “There were . . . things I noticed, things she has also noticed. Things that worry both of us.”

Kindaichi’s nose scrunches, a sure sign that he is completely lost. Kunimi wishes Kindaichi were more sensitive to various forms of subtext so this conversation could be at least a little less uncomfortable. With a resigned sigh, Kunimi looks directly at Kindaichi and says, “I know you’re attracted to other guys.”

When Kindaichi’s hand jerks and sloshes piping hot tea onto his prone flesh, Kunimi is by his side in an instant. He snatches a towel and smooths away the tea, first from Kindaichi and then the table, before lightly blowing on the angry red ribbons blooming on his skin.

Kunimi looks up to see Kindaichi panting heavily, lip quivering before he abruptly turns away. Giving his friend a sad smile, Kunimi reaches over and turns Kindaichi to face him again before he adds, “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter to me, and it doesn’t matter to her, either. It’s just a part of you.”

Kindaichi’s eyes widen, and Kunimi can see them brim with tears. “R-really?” Kindaichi gasps. “You d-don’t mind?”

At the sight of tears, Kunimi flinches. He’s never been good at dealing with strong shows of emotion, despite his best friend being someone who does everything with notable intensity. Tears in particular have always bested his ability to cope, but even as he shrinks back, another part of him wants to reach out and hold onto Kindaichi with everything he’s got.

Not in spite of himself, but because it’s Kindaichi.

When Kunimi’s arms tentatively wrap around Kindaichi’s shoulders, grateful hands snake around his waist, crushing them together, and Kunimi knows he got this one right. As his fingers idly card through Kindaichi’s hair, Kunimi closes his eyes and hums with relief. They’re okay. Or, at least, they will be.

The rest of their day proceeds as if their tiff had never occurred, which Kunimi expects is by Kindaichi’s design.

As they prepare to return to school as usual on Monday morning, Kunimi walks alongside Kindaichi to their bus stop with a new outlook and sharper respect for his tall, awkward friend. Knowing how long Kindaichi has carried this heavy, secret part of himself around with no one to share in his burden makes those shoulders seem a little more broad, that back a little more straight, that chin a little higher.

Kindaichi Yuutarou is strong, and as they part for their separate classrooms after they hit the third year wing, Kunimi decides that he’ll never doubt that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - **Confession** // **Dirty Little Secret**
> 
> It really is a little bit of both.

The rest of the week peels by at a startlingly familiar pace, with Kindaichi coming to Kunimi’s classroom as usual for lunch and walking with him to the bus stop. The only change he can mark is the space between them.

Where Kindaichi might sit with Kunimi shoulder to shoulder on their bus seat, there is now a few centimeters separating them at all times at least. Their hands don’t accidentally brush while walking side by side, nor do Kindaichi’s knees brush against his under his desk while they eat.

And Kunimi doesn’t think he likes this at all.

He waits until Friday to see if there is any change in this new, undesirable regimen, and to Kunimi’s irritation, Kindaichi is being just distant enough to bother him but close enough to make it difficult to bring up. But after five full days of it, enough is enough.

As they exit the building, laden with homework for the weekend, Kunimi stops in his tracks. “Let’s go get ice cream.”

Kindaichi raises a brow. “It’s like five degrees out right now.”

Kunimi shrugs. “Then let’s go get coffee. Or food, if you want.”

“Fine,” Kindaichi answers. Kunimi watches the play of Kindaichi’s facial muscles when he finally sees it. The gritting of the teeth. The squaring of the jaw. The slow blink.

It isn’t until they’re ensconced in a cool corner of a nearby coffee shop that Kunimi blurts, “You’ve been weird this week.”

Kindaichi almost spits his mouthful of hot tea back into his cup. “What?”

Kunimi rolls his eyes. “You can’t think I wouldn’t notice. You’ve been avoiding me but pretending you’re not.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kindaichi grumbles as he guzzles his too-hot drink.

However, as Kunimi watches Kindaichi adamantly declare that he’s not, it only serves to reaffirm what Kunimi already knows. They finish their drinks in silence, and Kunimi doesn’t push the issue further.

They are quiet getting on the bus and all the way to Kindaichi’s stop, and Kunimi watches Kindaichi exit with stiff shoulders and clenched hands. However, as the doors close, he sees Kindaichi turn back and give the bus a wistful look before lowering his head and slowly trudging in the direction of his apartment complex.

Kunimi’s lungs evacuate painfully, and it’s pure instinct that drives him to his feet to pull the emergency stop rope just as the driver starts to pull away from the stop.

The passengers on the bus list forward sharply, and Kunimi nearly stumbles on the rubberized aisle but uses its momentum instead to propel him to the front and towards the doors. He gives the driver an apologetic look and says, “I almost missed it.”

The regular driver gives him a strange look, having known for three years that Kunimi gets off five stops later, but doesn’t mention it as he swings the door open and allows Kunimi to exit.

At this point, Kindaichi’s profile is quickly shrinking out of Kunimi’s field of vision. Taking a fortifying breath, he starts to run after Kindaichi, calling out his name once he can see the points of his hair. “Kindaichi!”

Kindaichi turns, nose scrunched in surprise as he spots Kunimi. He backtracks, meeting Kunimi in the middle. Once Kindaichi is within arm’s reach of him, Kunimi leans over onto his knees and catches his breath, a cocktail of not being used to running after being out of volleyball for months, his asthma, and doing little by the way of independent exercise.

“Do you need your inhaler?” Kindaichi asks softly, eyes lined with concern. “And what are you doing here?”

“I —” Kunimi takes a few extra breaths, not yet ready to speak through the burning in his chest. “I need to . . . tell you something.”

Frowning, Kindaichi takes Kunimi’s bag and digs out his inhaler, which is gratefully accepted. Once Kunimi’s lungs cooperate again, he stands and puts a hand on Kindaichi’s upper arm, courage slipping a little but not enough as the muscles tense under his palm. “I know I should’ve told you, but you had a dream on Saturday while we were sleeping.”

“Huh?” Kindaichi’s head tilts to the side, a confused frown dragging down the corners of his mouth.

“A dream about me.” Kunimi knows his meaning is clear when Kindaichi wrenches his arm away and takes a step back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Kunimi explains. “I just didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Now, I do.”

The color drains from Kindaichi’s face as he continues to lurch backwards and away from Kunimi. “I-I’m sorry!” he babbles, looking anywhere but at Kunimi. “I can’t help it when I’m asleep.”

Kunimi reaches out to stop Kindaichi’s attempt at escape, but before he can reach, the backs of Kindaichi’s legs hit a fire hydrant and he sprawls gracelessly on the pavement. Panic flares in Kunimi’s gut.

In an instant, Kunimi is on his knees and sliding his hand under the back of Kindaichi’s head to search for bumps or blood. Feeling nothing but gel-stiffened hair, Kunimi sighs in relief. “You should be careful.”

Kindaichi covers his face in his hands and rolls to the side, his back facing Kunimi. “I suppose my mom knows about that, too,” comes his dull reply.

“Yes, she does,” Kunimi answers. “She’s known for a while, but it’s still kind of new to me.”

Without waiting for Kindaichi’s cooperation, Kunimi tucks his arm under Kindaichi’s and wrestles them both to their feet. When Kindaichi’s leaden form won’t budge, Kunimi grumbles, “Don’t be like that. You can’t just stay here on the ground. It’s just rude.”

Finally, Kindaichi stops resisting and finds his feet, only to sit on the end of the bench facing away from Kunimi.

Kunimi resists the urge to kick the back of Kindaichi’s leg, plunking Kindaichi’s dropped messenger bag into his lap instead. “Come on,” Kunimi orders. “Let’s go so I can check out your head properly.”

Kindaichi opens his mouth to refute, but Kunimi fixes him with a glare that snaps his jaw shut. With little other option other than running away, Kindaichi follows Kunimi, whose hands are still shaking slightly from the sight of Kindaichi’s head hitting concrete.

Neither of them talk on the walk to Kindaichi’s apartment, but Kunimi is relieved that Kindaichi is no longer trying to escape the talk that they’re going to have. But as the moment of clarity he’d had on the bus reminds him, there is no room for half-truths or laziness in this endeavor. There are things Kindaichi needs to know that Kunimi must tell him, and his knees quake at the thought but he won’t turn back for anything. Not now that he has Kindaichi’s full attention.

Inside the apartment, Kunimi goes straight to the kitchen to make more tea for Kindaichi, as well as to grab a bag of vegetables from the freezer. Kindaichi follows him and dutifully sits at the table while Kunimi’s fingers slowly scan his scalp for signs of damage.

Though he doesn’t find any sign of injury, Kunimi wraps the freezer bag in a towel and holds it up to the back of Kindaichi’s head. “Here. Just in case.”

Kindaichi does as he’s told while Kunimi pours the tea. They’re both nursing steaming mugs and staring into them before Kindaichi finally says, “So what horrifically embarrassing thing did I do to tip you off?”

“A couple of things,” Kunimi murmurs, cheeks burning at the memory. “You, um, kissed my stomach and moaned my name.” He glances up in time to see Kindaichi flush all the way down to his neck. “I wouldn’t have assumed if it weren’t obvious.”

“Right,” Kindaichi croaks. He drinks his tea until it’s almost all gone before he asks, “You didn’t tell my mother about _that_ , did you?”

Kunimi shivered at the thought. “Absolutely not. I think that’s in some sort of guy code of things only to do under penalty of death. I don’t normally care about stuff like that, but . . . that one, I’ll allow.”

“Thanks.” Kindaichi drains his cup, and Kunimi quickly passes over his own, untouched save to warm his unsteady hands. It's accepted with a nod and a brooding frown. Finally, Kindaichi breaks the quiet. "So, you said you didn't know how to answer it until now. What changed?"

"I did," Kunimi replies. "I didn't know until you got off the bus, but I had a feeling that if I let you go, everything would've changed. Not that it already hasn't, but in a way neither of us want."

Kindaichi gives him a watery smile that quickly melts. "So I screwed everything up, didn't I?"

With an eye roll, Kunimi reaches across the table and flicks Kindaichi in the forehead, who squawks in protest. "Dumb shallot-head. I'm not saying that at all." At Kindaichi's bewildered stare, Kunimi shakes his head and spells it out as plainly as he can. "I'm saying that I don't know how I feel about dating a guy, but I'd be okay if it were you."

The blank stare he receives makes Kunimi push back his chair and grumble, “For crying out loud.”

He quickly crosses the distance between them, frames Kindaichi’s face in his hands, and presses their mouths together for what he’s sure is both of their first kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - **Firsts** // Moving In/On AND Day 7 - **Free Prompt** (for the omake).

_Warm_.

That’s the first word Kunimi can assign to the sensation of kissing. And not just from Kindaichi’s surprised but enthusiastic lips moving against his. Something heated blooms in his belly, unfurling bit by bit like a lotus flower yet just as beautiful.

Aside from that being the absolute cheesiest thing that’s ever crossed his mind, Kunimi finds his thoughts wiped of anything else save for blossoming sensation and the fact that he’s actually kissing Kindaichi. His best friend. The person he cares about most in the world.

As both of them pull away, gasping for air, Kunimi is flooded with curiosity as to why he had never considered this before. Kissing is _nice_.

Kindaichi reels back in his chair, and Kunimi’s hand moves of its own accord to keep him from tipping backwards. However, their eyes never leave each other as they absorb the aftershocks of their spontaneous first kiss.

Kunimi’s lips twitch as he fights off the stupid grin he feels like giving as he says, “That was nice. We should definitely keep doing that.”

Eyes wide as saucers, Kindaichi stutters, “Wh-what? Y-you want t-to —”

“What, keep kissing you?” Kunimi raises a brow. “I figured that was implied, but since I had to kiss you to get you to understand me, I shouldn’t be so surprised.”

Blushing, Kindaichi looks down at his hands knotted in his lap. “I was hoping you meant that, but I couldn’t stand the idea of talking myself into thinking that and setting myself up for disappointment.”

“And are you?”

“Huh?” Kindaichi scratches his head. “Am I what?”

When Kunimi takes in that slightly vacant look that always accompanies Kindaichi’s bouts of confusion, he finds that he has to fight the urge to kiss it away. “You know. Disappointed?”

But as Kindaichi reaches up to press their mouths together once again, Kunimi thinks the answer is obvious to both of them as Kindaichi’s arms drift down to wrap around his waist and squash away any empty space between them.

Breathless once again, Kunimi’s head reels back as Kindaichi’s rests over Kunimi’s fluttering heart. Of their own accord, Kunimi’s fingers stray up once again into Kindaichi’s hair, breaking through its stiffness until it falls soft and free.

Kindaichi looks up at him with curiosity, and Kunimi’s stomach clenches with the realization that it’s taken him ten years to realize that Kindaichi is actually really cute, especially when his guard is down (as well as his hair, some far corner of Kunimi’s mind chimes). “Kunimi?”

At this, Kunimi shakes his head. “No.” When Kindaichi’s face falls, Kunimi chortles. “You don’t have to call me that if you want to, maybe . . .”

“Akira,” Kindaichi breathes, and Kunimi’s entire skin tingles in response.

Kunimi can barely fight off his contented smile as they head for the living room hand in hand, toting their cold tea so they can ignore their drinks even more while indulging in the comfort of the couch and each other.

A quick text to Kunimi’s mother, letting her know he is with Kindaichi, is as far as either of them get from each other. Kindaichi, back to the arm of the couch, tugs Kunimi closer as he leans back into Kindaichi’s chest.

Eyes closed, Kunimi sighs in contentment as he laces his fingers with Kindaichi’s. “Yuutarou?” he asks softly.

“Hmm?” Kindaichi hums as his lips tease the shell of Kunimi’s ear, eliciting a shiver.

“If you could go back and confess to me when you first knew you liked me, would you?”

Kindaichi stills, and Kunimi can almost feel the wheels turning in his head. It’s a long, quiet minute before Kindaichi finally answers, “No.”

Not expecting that answer, Kunimi turns to look at Kindaichi, who is beaming the moment their eyes meet. “Why?”

The softest kiss grazes Kunimi’s forehead. “Because I wouldn’t trade our first kiss for anything.”

Kunimi’s face reddens. “That’s probably the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever said,” he mumbles as he tucks his face into Kindaichi’s shirt.

“I know!” Kindaichi guffaws. “I think I grossed myself out a little.”

But even as they joke, Kunimi can’t help but think that he feels the same. It took them a while to catch up with each other, but maybe they’ve both found something they were missing.

And as they cling to each other for warmth in the rapidly cooling room, Kunimi hopes the next rainstorm will be as productive.

 

**_Omake_ **

 

The second gym at Aobajousai High School echoes with the shouts of a full squad, and team captain Oikawa Tooru looks on with satisfaction when he sees a number of his old kouhai wearing a different shade of blue now. However, two in particular catch his eye.

He always remembers them being together, but with one less in their former trio, Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira look stronger than ever. And _closer_. A grin spreads across his face as he realizes.

“Look at our children, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says as he sweeps a hand towards the flock of first years lining up for spiking practice. “They’ve all grown up.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Yeah, they have. Kindaichi is gigantic now.”

At this, Oikawa tsks and shakes his head. “That isn’t what I mean. Look at the two of them.”

As he always does, Iwaizumi picks up on Oikawa’s meaning and shoots him a dirty glare. “Oikawa, don’t you dare mess with them.”

“Mess with who?” comes the voice of Matsukawa from behind them. “The ichinen?”

Next to Matsukawa, Hanamaki sends a meaningful glance at Kindaichi and Kunimi. “I’m pretty sure those two are a thing and don’t even know it.”

“That’s what _I_ was saying,” Oikawa whines, “but Iwa-chan won’t let me help them out!”

Matsukawa gives Iwaizumi a fake pout. “Yeah, Iwa-chan. Why are you such a spoilsport?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow as he growls, “You guys are seriously defective. It’s none of our business, and even if it were, it could ruin everything if they don’t get together on their own.”

Oikawa shivers a little when Iwaizumi gives him an odd look.

Hanamaki looks back and forth between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, rubbing his chin in thought before he cracks a grin. “Yeah, I see how it is. In that case, who’s taking bets?”

“I’ve got a thousand on the end of this year,” Matsukawa chimes.

Nodding, Hanamaki answers, “Yeah, I can see that, but I’ll go for early second year. A thousand seems good.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No, no, _no_! They are clearly in need of help, and this year is clearly out. End of second year at the earliest.”

“Nah,” Iwaizumi says softly. “It’ll be near the end of their third year. Kindaichi will have it pretty bad for Kunimi by then, who isn’t going to notice until something obvious happens. He’ll waffle about it for a while, but in the end, he’ll realize they have been together forever. Then they’ll get there.”

They all stare wide-eyed at Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s head tilted to the side with the weight of his surprise. “Iwa-chan, I —” He reaches out and crushes his best friend in a bear hug. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Let me go, asshole!” Iwaizumi squawks while Hanamaki and Matsukawa snicker.

“Never!” Oikawa gasps as he and Iwaizumi wrestle each other to the floorboards.

 

**_Two years, eight months later_ **

Sweat beads on Iwaizumi’s brow as he takes on his old jogging route with renewed fervor. He doesn’t get to go out running as much as he wants to these days, the heft of college and responsibility pressing him indoors more and more as the years pass.

But the semester is over, and he can afford to take a little bit of time for himself. To fill his lungs with fresh air that doesn’t taste like books and stale laundry.

However, he nearly eats pavement when his feet stop abruptly without waiting for the rest of his body to slow down. He can’t help but gawk when he sees it. Sees _them._

Kindaichi’s hair is the first thing he notices, and the fact that it’s down around his face. The second is the hand linked with his as he steps off the bus stop he always belongs to none other than Kunimi Akira.

And Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s surprised at all as he jogs up to them. “Hey, guys,” he hails.

Kunimi turns around first, offering a tight little wave. “Good afternoon, Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“Iwaizumi-san!” Kindaichi yelps, his cheeks reddening far more than can be accounted for by the chill of the day. “It’s been a while.”

Sighing, Iwaizumi nods. “College is eating my life, but it’s still good.” He prods a finger at Kindaichi, fixing a mock scowl on his face. “But don’t think that will get you out of our birthday tradition. You owe me a movie night for punking out this year.”

“B-but I had pink-eye!” Kindaichi stammers. “Tell him, Akira!”

Kunimi huffs and closes his eyes. Iwaizumi swears he can lip-read him counting to ten. “He knows, Yuutarou. I think he’s testing the waters.”

“I should’ve known you’d catch on,” Iwaizumi says to Kunimi. “So, when did you guys finally figure it out?”

“Figure what out?” Kindaichi asks. When Iwaizumi sends a pointed look at his and Kunimi’s still-joined hands, Kindaichi blushes even harder. “Oh! Um, about a month ago?”

With a shrug, Kunimi adds, “Mostly my fault, but I think it was worth the wait.”

“The best things always are,” Iwaizumi says, almost more to himself than to them. He claps Kindaichi on the shoulder and gives Kunimi a slight bob of the head. “Anyway, I’ll let you two go. It’s nice to see you both so happy.”

As he jogs around the corner and out of sight, Iwaizumi all but tears his phone out of his pocket and hits Speed Dial 3. The other line picks up almost immediately.

“Dude, you all owe me a thousand yen.”

Oikawa laughs out loud and says, “Gladly. I’ll let Makki and Mattsun know the good news.”

“They better pay up,” Iwaizumi pants between breaths as he finishes up his route and heads home to the flat he shares with his two best friends and his definitely-more-than-best-friend. “I’ll be home in ten.”

“Good. It’s your turn to make dinner, too.”

Iwaizumi scowls, which makes a lady ahead of him on the sidewalk sidestep nervously. He gives her an apologetic glance before he hisses into the phone, “And how the hell is it my turn? I cooked last night!”

“Because I love you?”

For the second time that day, Iwaizumi nearly falls over himself. “You can’t just throw that around for everything!” he barks, even though his heart stutters just a little, as it does every time he hears it.

He can _hear_ Oikawa smile through the phone as he says, “We’re out of eggs, by the way.”

“Yeah, I’ll get them,” Iwaizumi replies, resigned but not at all discontent. “Be home soon.”

As the call ends, Iwaizumi resumes running and thinks that the best things really are worth waiting for. And that he hopes his kouhai are even half as happy as he is now that they know it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was fun and fluffy to write, and I'm so happy that KinKuni Week was such a success.


End file.
